Living A Lie
by CrazyforMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger has been living what anyone would say was a perfect life. She had great friends, top-of-the-class grades, and a wonderful career waiting for her once she graduated. Then, everything started falling apart. Can the Gryffindor Princess hold everything together or will she need help? And when 2 Slytherins off her that help, will she accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Living A Lie**

**Summary: **

Hermione Granger has been living what anyone would say was a perfect life. She had great friends, top-of-the-class grades, and a wonderful career waiting for her once she graduated. Then, around Christmas of her seventh year, everything started falling apart. Can the Gryffindor Princess hold everything together or will she need help? And when two Slytherins off her that help, will she accept it?

**Pairing**:

Draco/Hermione

**Author's Note:**

In no way do I own any part of Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at home with two kids, pregnant and no money. LOL. I do, however, own the plot and any characters not recognized from the HP series. Enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

Hermione Granger looked around the common room, sadness evident on her face. The place was very festive for the holidays and all around her, people were levitating their trunks, getting ready to go home for Christmas Vacation. Hermione sighed and sat down by the fire. Normally, she'd be headed home as well but this year, her parents had decided to go to Switzerland for the holidays. Of course, they'd wanted her to join them but she'd declined, saying she had too much school work due right after the holidays. Now, she was wondering if she'd made a mistake. Oh well. At least Ron would be gone as well.

She didn't know what it was but Ron had changed lately, and not for the better. She'd noticed it almost immediately after Lavendar and Ron broke up earlier that year, right before summer. At first, he'd been moody, like any guy who had just been dumped by his girlfriend. Then he started almost begging Hermione to go out with him. I mean, sure, she used to like him but she'd gotten over that, quite quickly actually, after he started dating Lavendar. But the way he begged was almost pathetic, not like he'd realized he loved her or something, but almost like she was a prize to be won and he had to get her before someone else did. This had gone on for several months, from the beginning of summer right after his break up, until about a month after school started.

By then, it was getting embarrassing to have him constantly following her and asking. So, one afternoon, in the beginning of October, she approached Draco Malfoy with a proposition.

_ "Malfoy!" she called, after turning her potion into Professor Snape. He raised an eyebrow at hearing her address one of his Slytherins, but she ignored him and turned, hoping the blonde would have stopped at the door. He had. He had a sneer on his lips but she could see the curiosity hidden in the depths of his eyes._

_ "Yes?" he drawled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall just outside the classroom. For once, he didn't have his body guards by his side. She must have caught him by surprise and they didn't see him stop._

_ "I have a proposition for you," she said softly. Just then, she saw Ron standing at the end of the corridor. He must have realized she wasn't with him and Harry and stopped to wait for her. For some reason, Harry hadn't. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. "Play along," she begged him against his lips. And to her surprise, he did. The kiss was unlike any kiss she'd ever shared with a guy before. She felt sparks and when she closed her eyes, she swore she saw fireworks. She got so caught up in the kiss, she forgot all about Ron until Draco broke the kiss, taking a step back. She slowly opened her eyes to find him leaning against the wall again, a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione looked to her left and saw that Ron had left. Slowly, she took a deep breath and looked back at Draco._

_ "Your proposition?" he asked when she didn't say anything. Her cheeks turned bright red._

_ "I think it worked already," she muttered. "I think Ron'll leave me alone now." He raised an eyebrow._

_ "Weasley?" She nodded her head. "I think, since I am now involved, that you better tell me everything." And she did, including what she was going to ask him which was if he would pretend to be her boyfriend so Ron would back off._

_ "But I think the kiss worked," she added. "So you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He took a step towards._

_ "Too bad," he murmured, eyeing her up and down. "It could have been fun." He gave her a sexy wink and walked away, towards the Slytherin Common Room. She almost stopped him, almost begged him to still pretend just so she could kiss him again, but she held herself back. After all, this was Draco Malfoy, the one who had made her a life a living hell since she first stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express her first year. This was the guy who called her a mudblood, whose father was a death eater. Sighing almost wistfully, she turned and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room._

Ron's reaction hadn't been exactly what she thought it would be. He'd been angry, yes, but he did not leave her alone. In fact, he became like her shadow, going everywhere she went, probably to make sure she couldn't spend anytime with Draco. For some reason, Draco had decided to do something about it. He'd made sure Ron got detention one night, about a week before the Halloween Ball…

_Hermione was very relieved to see Ron get detention with Snape. She was certain that Draco had made the red-head's cauldron explode. She didn't know why, nor did she care. She was free, if only for one night. Sighing happily, she sat in her favorite chair by one of the windows in the library, a place she hadn't been to in over two weeks. Ron always got them kicked out, talking a mile a minute, that she'd given up. She had books and parchment strewed all over the table._

_ "Thought I might find you here," a masculine voice said. Hermione looked up, startled, but smiled slightly when she saw Draco. He sat down across from her. "You look a little less tense." She nodded._

_ "It's nice to be Ron-free for at least one night." She motioned to the mess on the table. "Now I can get caught up."_

_ "Caught up?" he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one whose always doing the next assignment that we haven't even received yet?" Hermione didn't say anything. She just shrugged. "I see what you mean about Weasley," he went on. "I'd like to take you up on that proposition." She looked up, shocked._

_ "What's in it for you?" she asked skeptically. "Is this some kind of bet between you and your friends?" He smiled a real, genuine smile, causing his features to drastically soften._

_ "Nope. Is it a crime to want to help a beautiful girl?" He'd called her beautiful. That was definitely a change. She decided to accept but keep her guard up._

_ "Ok," she finally said. "Now do we go public about our supposed relationship or keep it secret, making sure only Ron knows?"_

_ "Public," he said automatically. She raised an eyebrow. "We go public and it makes it easier to talk to you in the corridors and to get you away from Ron."_

_ "What about your friends?" He shrugged._

_ "They're really not as bad as most people think. Trust me, they won't think twice about us dating. The only one who'll care is my father and who cares what he thinks." She was surprised by how he talked about his father, but she let it go for now. After all, they weren't really dating, there was no need to share secrets._

They'd gone to the Halloween Ball together and Ron had been livid. That's when things turned ugly. Hermione looked up when she saw a shadow on the floor in front of her and gulped when she saw Ron's evil smirk.

"Guess what?" he said softly. "I'm staying for the holidays."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read this story, seeing as I just put it up last night. There are a few things I would like to clear up though.

Guest: I don't know where you got the idea that this story was a parody. I am just trying my own version of this type of story. And no, Severus will not be "sexified" as you called it.

Dbear: I have read the books, thank you very much. The whole point of fanfiction is that you can write whatever you want, however you want. And, Draco was not a murderer. He tried to be one, yes. But, if _you_ had read the books, you'd know that he didn't kill Dumbledore. He couldn't and so Snape did it for him. And you only read one chapter. How do you know what I am or am not going to do with him?

Master999: Thanks for pointing out that it went under the wrong category. I apologize for that. And I have a reason for him acting the way he does. I hate stories where Ron, who'd never hurt a fly before, suddenly becomes angry and hurtful and abusive without an explanation as to why. And yes, Draco is sexy but believe me, he will be far from perfect in this story.

LittlebigmouthOKC: Thanks for the review. I couldn't tell from your review whether you liked the story or not, but I'd like to thank you all the same.

This chapter takes place after Christmas so, anyone who thinks he's turned abusive because of the last chapter, he hasn't. He's just always there.

And now, without further ado…

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall, deep in thought. It made no sense. Ron was so different from the way he'd been before he met Lavendar. So, so different. It was like night and day. Sighing, she made her way to the library where Harry was waiting to meet her. He'd obviously noticed something was up, too, as he'd asked that she make sure she wasn't being followed. She had said she'd do her best but lately, Ron was better than Mrs. Norris when it came to skulking in classrooms and around corners.

She turned around quickly when she thought she heard something. Seeing nothing, she sighed and turned back around, heading into the library. She noticed Harry sitting in a dark corner and quickly made her way towards him. Harry opened his mouth to say something when his eyes narrowed. Hermione noticed he was staring at something over her head and so she turned around to see Ron heading straight towards them. She inwardly groaned, grabbed her wand, and muttered a spell she had just recently learned for this exact reason.

Ron looked around, obviously confused. Then he turned around, angrily, and stormed out of the library. Hermione waited several minutes before finally breathing normally and lifting the spell.

"What was that?" Harry asked as they both sat down at the table. Hermione shrugged.

"Just an invisibility shield I learned a few days ago," she muttered.

"What's up with Ron lately?" Harry asked abruptly, plunging into the reason he'd asked to speak to Hermione, alone. "He seems like he's stalking you. And what's up with Malfoy? Are you two really dating or what?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what's up with Ron," she said quietly, "but yes, he has been stalking me. He follows me everywhere and even when I think he's not there, he suddenly appears. And as for your question about Malfoy, we're not dating. We just want Ron to think that so maybe he'll leave me alone. Apparently, that plan backfired," she muttered the last part under her breath but he still heard her.

"What's in it for Malfoy?" Harry asked skeptically. "He wouldn't ever help a Gryffindor unless there was something in it for him." Hermione just shrugged and sat down, laying her head on her arms. She was so tired. She hadn't slept much lately, always worried that Ron was watching her. Before she knew it, she was out.

Author's Note: Sorry that was so short but I've lost where I was going with this story. Any suggestions?


End file.
